Battle for Bermesiah
Battle for Bermesiah (or Bermesiah's Last Stand) (abbreviated as BfB) is the twentieth dungeon in the game and is the eighth and final dungeon on the Ellia Continent, and contains a Platform Map. It consists of monsters seen in previous dungeons, except at a higher level, and consists of a mini-boss on both sides: Orc Lord to the right, and Black Fairy Queen to the left. Please note that once you go left or right, you are unable to head back to fight the other side of the dungeon. This dungeon is supposedly retracing steps, as areas from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor, (destroyed) Gorge of Oath, and (destroyed) Outer Wall of Serdin are seen. Nearing the end of Kastulle Ruins, a Voice informs the group that the greater evil has now begun attacking the land of the gods, and the siege also forwards the destruction of Bermesiah and Ellia. Knowing that their continent is endangered, the Chase immediately rush to the so-called "land of the gods." Along the way, the group encounters the Black Fairy Queen, the same one at the Ruins of the Silver Knights. She realizes that Jin had made more friends, but underestimates them, calling them "lackeys." Jin finally gets his revenge and finishes her off for good. Continuing on, an Orc Lord, the same one that was slain in Orc Temple, impedes the Chase's progress. With the Chase puzzled at his unexpected appearance, the Orc Lord remarks that he was reborn to serve the "great one." He is defeated once again. At the end of the path, the group meets a creature named Dark Anmon who prevents the Chase from entering their destination. Ryan claims that Dark Anmon was once a Nephilim who gave in to corruption, and became an extremely powerful demon. Ultimately, like his minions, he underestimates the group and is killed. His dying breath warns them that the next continent is full of fear and desperation. The Chase wonder what they'll meet in the land of the gods... Normal (Level 52-54) Hard (Level 53-55) Very Hard (Level 54-56) Champion Mode (Level 55-57) Monsters *Skeleton Knight *Skeleton Archer *Skeleton Knight Boss *Skeleton Archer Boss *Violent Gon *Violent Gorgon *Violent Harpy *Violent Drillmon *Violent Goblin *Violent Stone Goblin *Violent Orc Warrior *Armored Cat *Black Fairy Queen (Mini Boss) *Orc Lord (Mini Boss) *Dark Anmon (Boss) Dialogue Beginning How much further do we have to go? Mmm, not much further. Yes, the air seems to be clearing up, meaning we must be close to the surface. Uh oh, did you all just hear something? It was kind of faint, but I did hear it too. Voice: Grand Chase warriors, please help us! I hear it, too. And I don't think we're hallucinating either. Shh! Be quiet! Voice: The dark aura that you see is descending upon the land of the gods. If this place falls out of balance, then Bermesiah and Ellia will also be...in danger... ...Then we can't waste any more time here! WE must get to this land of the gods! Mini Boss (Left Side) Black Fairy Queen: Ho ho ho! Fancy running into you again here. You really are a luckless bunch. What? There's more of them! They must be lackeys. Jin! Just you wait, I will have my revenge! Eh? Isn't that the Black Fairy Queen? We faced her the first time we fought together with Jin. But, what is she doing here? I will finish you for good this time! Black Fairy Queen: Ho ho. I will be the one to finish you off for good this time! Brace yourself! Mini Boss (Right Side) What the...isn't that the Orc Lord? Orc Lord: Kkuuaaaang! How did he jump over here from Bermesiah? Orc Lord: Krrr...I have been reborn as the servant of the great one! Ah...none of it, none of this makes any sense! Orc Lord: Kkuuaaaang! Be careful! I feel a particularly violent aura coming from him, unlike anything I've felt before! Boss Dark Anmon: Hahaha...I've been waiting for you. Who are you? That creature. Is is Dark Anmon? Dark Anmon? Dark Anmon was once a Nephilim warrior, who gave in to corruption and thus, became a demon. Very evil and extremely powerful. Dark Anmon: Krrrr...I cannot allow you to go to the land of the gods, not so easily! This will be your grave! We can see that you hold the key to the land of the gods in your hands! Post Boss Battle Dark Anmon: *Cough Cough* I've underestimated them. The road to the land of the gods has opened up for you. Go... and face true fear and desperation! ... Dark Anmon. It's so sad, to see a guardian of the forest transformed like that. Dark Anmon: Kukukukk. Don't you dare pity me. It's useless. Now go. Fear and desperation await you in the land of the gods. Ooohhh~! The land of the gods. And that voice from earlier. Something strange is definitely going on. Well, we'll find out when we get there. Whether it's the voice of an angel or a demon. We'll see who's waiting for us. Trivia *Storyline-wise, after this event, the Chase achieves their fourth jobs: Savior, Nova, Battle Mage, Abyss Knight, Striker, and Vanquisher. *This is the only dungeon that is not an actual location, but based upon an event. *When the group encounters the Orc Lord, Elesis asks "How did he jump over here from Bermesiah?", implying that the events do not take place in Bermesiah at all. This is even furthered by the fact the characters make no mention of Bermesiah being under siege, with the voice only stating that the continent may be in danger. *According to the Naver Blog, an Airship was used to breach Xenia. However, the dialogue implies a portal was used instead. Category:Dungeons